No pude escoger mejor dia
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Este día estaba escrito desde el momento en el que me deje ahogar entre sus ojos y no importaba cuanto lo aplazara o lo esquivara porque tarde o temprano llegaria y yo... había perdido la batalla sin si quiera tomar las armas para luchar...


Una tarde hermosa como para romperme el corazón… sabía que este día llegaría de antemano desde el momento en el que me vi perdida entre sus ojos…

-Hinata… tenemos que hablar- me pidió.

-si, Hokague sama- le respondí manteniendo la postura frente a él.

-no… no como Hokague sino como lo que soy: simplemente Naruto- me contesto mirándome a los ojos, yo eche un respingo porque había entendido claramente lo que sus ojos me expresaron sin emoción.

Desde el momento de su afirmación supe de lo que estaba hablando.

-Esta bien- conteste con la voz temblorosa, luego trague saliva duro.

-¿Dónde?- me pregunto.

-donde usted desee- le conteste.

-elije tú, por favor- ¡vaya! Pensé, quería que elija el lugar de mi calvario.

-En la academia- conteste –en el columpio del árbol- especifique, él dio un respingo.

No me arregle adecuadamente porque no iba a una cita, iba a mi propio funeral aun estando viva –que tarde más bella- susurre mientras caminaba nerviosa hacia el punto de encuentro, creo que no pude elegir día más hermoso que este, él día en el que lo conocí, quizás no lo sepa porque yo sé que no lo sabe, pero tengo más claro el día que lo conocí que mi propio nombre y como no… si era el recuerdo más hermoso que tengo, que guardo, que protejo con tanto furor.

Llegue… y ahí estaba él, sentado en aquel viejo columpio, pero… ahora no era un niño triste y solo, ahora era un hombre fuerte y amado con su larga capa que indicaba que era el Hokague de la aldea y yo… seguía siendo la misma de siempre: débil y enamorada.

Me guarde a detalle aquel minúsculo momento… era placentero verlo sumido en una absoluta serenidad, con el semblante neutro y los cabellos rubios revueltos por el viento, mi corazón comenzaba a latir de prisa, sentía exactamente lo mismo por él que desde hace años, nada, ni un solo sentimiento había cambiado, yo tan solo me seguía hundiendo más entre este estúpido amor, entre sus hermosos ojos, entre su risueña sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Suspire, aun recuerdo esa tarde que lo conocí… cuando lo vi por primera vez… su cabello irradiaba luz como el mismo sol y sus ojos se difuminaban con el tono del cielo, su sonrisa me transmitía la fuerza que me hacía falta.

Giro la mirada y me encontró: ahí parada contemplándolo como la tonta que siempre he sido, la estúpida que lo mira cuando él no esta prestando atención, la idiota que sonríe cuando lo ve, que se sonroja, que sueña con él…

-Te estaba esperando…- me dijo tratando de que con eso me saque de mis pensamientos.

¿Era muy tarde para sonrojarse? ¿Era cosa de chiquillos? ¡No! yo se seguía sonrojándome cuando lo veía no importaba la edad que tuviera, ni el día ni la hora ni nada.

Le sonreí, no pude evitarlo, saber que esta tarde seria mío cada segundo de su atención me emocionaba, ahora tendría otro recuerdo que acoger, otro recuerdo hermoso que contar, no importa que vaya a ser el más amargo, lo importante es que el color de sus ojos, la luz de su cabello y la calidez de su sonrisa estarían en este recuerdo…

-lo siento…- me disculpe por llegar tarde.

Él negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se comenzó a acercar a mi, a cada paso que daba podía sentir la puñalada comenzar a incrustarse en mi pecho, como comenzaba a perforar poco a poco hasta dar con mi corazón y después… con mi alma, quería cerrar los ojos para no sufrir tanto.

-yo…- balbuceo

-ahí viene…- pensé, estaba a punto de escuchar el disparo que iba a lanzarme, que iba a detonar la fuerza inútil de mi alma para hacerla caer sin esperanza a un vacío tan profundo del que no encontraría salida nunca, trague saliva.

-lo siento Hinata- balbuceo con una voz apagada mientras bajaba la mirada, mientras sus zafiros color añil adquirían un quedo apagado y opaco.

Yo… sonreí, vaya, repetírselo día a día, a cada instante, cada vez que me lo topaba, cada vez que lo espiaba, todo eso estaba dando frutos, mi corazón ya venía preparado y la diminuta, la leve, la pequeñísima llama de inútil esperanza se apago como se apaga una vela cansada con el más leve suspirar del viento, de un viento frío y cruel.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo él angustiado yo alce la mirada ante su llamado –no llores por favor…- me pidió con una voz tan dulce.

¿Yo… lloraba? ¿Estaba llorando? Olviden lo que dije antes, era débil, muy débil y lo peor es que lloraba sin tenerlo presente, derramaba tantas lágrimas como respiros, las lágrimas se volvieron mis compañeras desde hace tanto tiempo, siempre tenía su compañía, su triste compañía.

-oh no te preocupes… esto no es nada…- respondí presurosa y al instante mientras enjugaba mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta y trataba, forzaba mis labios a darle una sonrisa a él, para engañarlo de que todo estaba bien, de que no pasaba nada.

Me sentía orgullosa de mí, no me estaba derrumbando, al menos no frente a él, yo… estaba evitando el golpe, prolongando su fuerza, el impacto, estaba esperando salir de su vista y luego llorar a cántaros mi desdicha.

-yo…- volvió a balbucear mientras daba un paso hacía mí.

-¡Tranquilo! No tienes que decir nada… en verdad… yo… comprendo todo, esta bien, no pasa nada- le sonreí, estaba tratando de aliviar su alma… no quería que sufriera por causa mía, por una insignificancia tonta –yo tengo mucho que agradecerte y aprovechare la situación- confesé –tú… me has enseñado tanto- le dije con una leve sonrisa que acompañada el colorete de mis mejillas pálidas. –por ti… soy un poco fuerte, digo, no lo soy mucho, pero soy más fuerte por ti y tus enseñanzas- le sonreí –primero te admirada, tanto, tanto y después irremediablemente me enamoré de ti…- confesé y fue fácil sacarlo de mis labios, mi alma al fin suspiraba con tranquilidad al exponer ese maldito secreto que comenzaba a devorar mi alma día con día y fue maravilloso para mí ver como repentinamente se sonrojo, jamás creí lograr sacarle un sonrojo, se veía tan lindo con ese colorete sobre sus pómulos que no pude evitar sonreír dichosa. –Gracias Naruto Uzumaki- sonreí para luego hacer una reverencia. -me has enseñado más de lo que yo pudiera aprender… ¡y no me rendiré! ¡Seguiré entrenando mucho, mucho!- comenté, para comenzar a voltearme y comenzar a salir de ahí, porque mis ojos me lo estaba exigiendo, porque la presa ya no soportaría más y el río se desbordaría sin compasión ni retraso, le dedique una última mirada, una última sonrisa…

-¡Espera!- exclamo al jalarme del brazo con tanta hábilidad.

-¿Si?- pregunte con la voz quebrada sintiendo el nudo posado en mi garganta destrozarme la voz.

-¡perdón Hinata, te he hecho sufrir tanto y tu no mereces esto!- exclamo exasperado y con los ojos estresados.

Sonreí, él se preocupaba por mi –no puedo ser más dichosa- le conteste. Él me miro sin entender. –gracias por existir, por haberte cruzado en mi camino, por ser como eres, gracias- balbucee. Él solo permaneció callado, parecía que su mente no carburaba lo que le decía –además… yo soy el vivo ejemplo de la última mujer de la que te enamorarías…- calle un instante mientras tomaba valor y aliento –soy débil, torpe, silenciosa y rarita… créeme tú madre jamás me hubiera aceptado- sonreí divertida por el comentario. –oh vaya… ¿ya es tan tarde?- pensé en voz alta -¡Tengo que preparar la cena!- exclame sacando la excusa más estúpida para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

-Hinata…- me volvió a llamar.

-vamos Naruto, tranquilo, desde siempre supe tu respuesta… no puedo competir contra Sakura Haruno-

El rubio despabilo, creo que él creía que no sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacía Sakura, me solté de su cálido agarre y comencé a trazar mi camino.

-¿¡Y si me enamoro de ti!?- me grito cuando yo ya me había alejado unos metros de él, no pude evitarlo, era una tentadora propuesta, gire la mirada.

-¡Eso no va a pasar nunca!- sonreí -¡Ni lo intentes Naruto, no vas a lograr enamorarte de mí ni porque tu vida dependiera de eso!- conteste y continúe con mi camino, mientras me perdía por el horizonte, mientras miraba al horizonte contrario de donde el estaba parado, muy lejos de él, sin la esperanza de volver a verlo…

Me fui y le deje mi corazón lleno de heridas en una caja de cristal, ese pobre corazón que había resistido tanto, tanto, al fin había cumplido su misión… ahora yo… podía abandonar este mundo con la satisfacción de habérmele declarado a: Naruto Uzumaki, con la satisfacción de haberle sacado un sonrojo de sus pómulos vivaces, con la inmensa satisfacción de haberme echo dueña de unos instantes de su existencia, con la satisfacción de amarlo…

-estúpido… debí enamorarme de ti…- susurro el rubio al ver que su figura se perdía poco a poco como el sol que comenzaba a esconderse.

Esa fue la última vez que me perdí en sus ojos… yo… me fui de la aldea… a buscar mi propio camino… mi propia felicidad, aunque las migas de mi felicidad se hallaban posadas en las palmas de sus manos.

-estúpido círculo vicioso- balbucee, mi vida era un círculo vicioso, vicioso y adictivo, sin escapatoria, sin salida, sin final.

Uchiha Sasuke sonreía, el Uchiha giraba la mirada… y se encontraba con una hermosa pelirosa sonriendo dulcemente reacción provocada por él, la pelirosa giraba la mirada y se encontraba con un rubio irradiando una dulce sonrisa más fuerte que la luz de un millón de soles, el blondo giraba la mirada torpemente y se encontraba conmigo: sonrojada, feliz y muy estúpida por verlo sonreír, yo volteaba la mirada y… nada, no encontraba nada, solo un eterno lugar vacío, solo al viento enredándome los cabellos advirtiéndome de un lugar vacío, mejor la giraba hacía el otro lado y observaba ese maldito círculo vicioso del que jamás encontrare la salida…


End file.
